As, soo desu ka Hagane!
by Dakishimeru
Summary: Two simple female state alchemists, what relations, or better yet blood relations do they share with the Elric brothers? Don't ask about the title


**-comes in skipping- Alrighty! Well, Dakishimeru is back to writing stories once again! Now, this story I've had in mind for about two years and I finally got around to writing it! I hope you enjoy it, please no flaming, C&C is welcomed, and yeah. I'm sure you'll figure out the couplings soon, if not here's what they are:**

**Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric (>> What? Don't give me that crap about Winry being annoying and that your OC should be with Ed -grabs a flame thrower-)**

**Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye (Okay well actually I was going to pair up Mustang with my OC but eh, I dunno...I'm still thinking so don't be surprised if it goes and u-turns to something else...oo;;)**

**Alphonse Elric and Jessica Marcoh (Alrighty now, I've got ALOT of explaining with this one...-hides from Alphonse fangirls- Okay, this is my friend's OC, and well, she's doctor Tim Marcoh's daughter woo he has one, we made it up, though she doesn't know her last name, it's kinda hard to explain but you'll learn it later on in the story, just give me time ..;;; but you'll see, you'll see...)**

**I think that's enough of my rambling on, I'm sure you want to read the story already! (least I hope so...)**

** Remaining author notes: The disclaimer now! Woot! **

** Fullmetal Alchemist (Japanese name: Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) DOES NOT belong to me, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sama (Manga version, she takes part in the anime taking too, hohohoho) and the anime production belongs to SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, and is licensed by FUNimation. Now without further adue, the story! (Wow that took a while XD)  
**

* * *

"So…"

"What is it sister?"

"Well…So I was wondering…Do you think they'll remember me?" stifled a teenaged girl. Her head was slightly down as the train her and her 'sister' were on continued to the destination. She then lifted her head up, her egg nog colored eyes looking straight into the emerald colored eyes of the other girl. The other teenaged girl blinked, somewhat confused by her 'sister's actions.

"What do you mean? You don't think they'd forget about you…Do you?" she asked, in a soft toned manner. The egg nog colored eye girl closed here eyes and gave a slight nod.

"Knowing them, of course they would Jessica…" she replied, answering her sister's question before opening her eyes again. Her sister just rolled her eyes slightly before looking out the window of the train. She gave a slight sigh while she looked at the scenery.

"Well, if they did forget you, then they did…If they didn't well good for them…But, we shouldn't worry about this…We need to worry about our next assignment the tasia will give us…" Jessica replied, her voice somewhat bitter as she spoke about her commanding officer. Her emerald colored eyes seemed to form a slight glare as she continued to look out at the scenery. Amelia simply raised a brow before rolling her eyes. She then gave a small snicker as she began to think. Jessica turned to face her older sibling, her face a flushed red with anger. She gave off a small growl to her older sister, symbolizing anger.

"What's so funny Amelia!" yelled Jessica to her older sister. Amelia looked at her younger sister with an amused face. Her eyes shifted slightly from side to side before looking at her younger sister again. She gave off a small chuckle as her sister's anger began to grow.

"Well, I find it amusing that you despise tasia just because he makes fun of you for your height…" Amelia answered, chuckling more at her sister's rage. Jessica's eyes flared with rage as her anger seemed to grow more.

"AMUSING! You find my pain and anger AMUSING! WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED SISTER ARE YOU!" shouted Jessica, her eyes still flaring with rage as she looked at her older sister. Her older sibling just gave off a sly smile; amusement played into her eyes as she continued to look at her younger sister.

"First off, my humor isn't sick and twisted, second, I'm your older sister, so deal with it shrimpette…" Amelia said to her sister, still having the sly grin pasted across her face. Jessica opened her mouth, about to say some protest, but quickly shut it and just huffed. Her nose wrinkled with anger, she decided that being angry on a train full of people wasn't such a good idea. Much less shouting…Which had already attracted people to look right at them; their eyes widened. Jessica then looked at the crowd of attracted people; her face then flushed red with embarrassment. She looked down at the floor before looking back up at the people and shouting at them.

"STOP STAREING AT US! NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SISTERS FIGHT BEFORE!" She shouted at the people, her cheeks still red while her eyes formed a glare at the people. The people then quickly turned away, hiding their faces from the young woman, hoping she wouldn't attack them or something. Amelia sighed at her younger sister's actions and just shook her head. Jessica then huffed again and turned back to her older sister, slightly grinning at her accomplishment of scaring off the people. Amelia just looked at her sister with dull eyes and sighed once more. She hoped the train ride to central wouldn't continue like this…

**Elsewhere**

"Ah man…I can't believe that bastard tasia told us to come back to central…" muttered a blonde haired boy. He scoffed as he strutted off on a pathway, carrying a suitcase while a large suit of armor followed him. The boy's golden eyes shone annoyance and boredom, even though he traveled a lot, it was still boring. The armor just gave off a sigh as it followed the young boy.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't be so disrespectful to tasia…" the armor said softly to the young boy. The blonde haired boy just gave a grunt at the armor as he continued down the dirt path. The armor sighed again as the mid afternoon sun shone against him, casting a light reflection. The blonde hair boy then stretched his arms before giving off a loud yawn. He was obviously tired, that or pretty much bored to death. The suit of armor acknowledged the boy's yawn and said: "Ed, maybe we should rest for a bit, we're close by Resembool…So we could rest at Winry's house for a bit…" The blonde haired boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at the armor. His right eye slightly twitched from annoyance.

"Stay, at Winry's house?" he mumbled under his breath before turning back forward. He then began to ponder at the thought of staying at his close childhood friend's house.

'_Well, I have been missing her…We hardly get to talk to her or even stop by anymore since I'm busy with the military and the stone…Besides, it might be nice to see her, I really do miss that girl…I miss her smile, her laugh, her wonderful personalit- WAIT! What am I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking like this! Winry is my best friend! Nothing more, nothing less!' _

Edward then nodded at the idea of going to Resembool and resting there.

"Yeah sure, why not Al…Might be nice to stop off and see how Winry and granny are doing. Hopefully she won't whack me with a wrench…" Edward said, hinting the displeasure of being attacked by his female friend. Alphonse then gave a slight laugh as he detected his older brother's hints. Without the slightest hesitation, the Elric brothers made their way to their childhood town, and their best friend's house.

* * *

Alrighty, alright, alrighty! So I hope you liked that chapter! Find something that seemed a bit confusing? Or some error in spelling, grammar (poo to grammar!) or anything, please drop me a line on my messengers! Anyway, shankyou for you time people, I'm glad you read my story and I hope you can wait for the rest to come! -bows- 


End file.
